Mirror Mirror on the Wall
by NomiWanKenobi
Summary: Script form. The Doctor Matt Smith and Amy Pond are mysteriously called to a Victorian Manor House with a spooky mirror problem...first doctor who story so please review. I also aspire to be a script writer so comments would be appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Script Draft 1**

**Scene 1**

Victorian Era-manor house. Scene in a Children's Nursery. PAN across room slowly. During pan, a woman's voice can be heard. She's reading her children a bedtime story so the room should be dimly lit.

MARY: And so the Doctor flew off in his magical blue box, the world safe once more.

At the end of story, the pan ends up on the woman, MARY, mid 20's. Her 2 CHILDREN a young GIRL and BOY. Are lay on either side of her.

BOY: Can a blue box really fly?

MARY: Of course not. How many flying blue boxes do you see?

All laugh.

GIRL: A man such like the Doctor, must exist somewhere. I would love to meet him. I'd fly off in his wonderful blue box, and have such wonderful adventures.

MARY: _Far off _ Yes Darling. But such a man doesn't exist. _Snaps back _ How many men do you know that have flying blue boxes, and can defeat foreign beings?

GIRL: But still, wouldn't he be wonderful?

MARY: I suppose...

BOY: Mama? What would you do if you could ever meet the Doctor?

MARY: Well I suppose I would...run up to him, hug him and thank him for being so wonderful.

GIRL: Mama! What about Papa!

MARY: I'm not sure he would even care. Papa wouldn't believe in such a man, even if the Doctor did exist.

GIRL: _Sorrowfully _ Which he doesn't.

MARY: I'm sorry darlings. _Tucks her children in._ Well, you can all dream of travelling with him tonight can't you? Off to bed now. Night night.

Leaves the room. A sudden change in personality comes across. She's weary, tired, stressed. She leans against the door. Suddenly a whirring noise starts loudly and a blue glow fades in and out. The TARDIS appears and the door opens.

MARY: Who are you?

DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor....Hello!

Mary is insulted by this man mocking her. Too shocked to even think that he just appeared out of thin air.

MARY: Get out. Leave this family alone.

DOCTOR: Well that's the rudest welcome I've ever had. But suit yourself.

TARDIS leaves. Mary realises her mistake and begins to cry.

Cut to.

**Scene 2**

In Mary's bedroom. Mary in bed asleep. Suddenly in the corner of the room, a blue glow appears and the TARDIS appears. Mary's awake and gaping at the TARDIS. Door opens and the DOCTOR is stood in the doorway with his arms open wide.

Pause.

DOCTOR: Well come on, I can't stand here like this forever...well actually I can, but that's beside the point.

MARY: It's you again. What? Who are you? How did you get in here?

DOCTOR: You don't know who I am?

MARY: No.

DOCTOR: ...You mean I've travelled all this way to see someone who wants to hug me and tell me I'm brilliant, you insulted me last time...and you don't know who I am.

Pause.

DOCTOR: Well this is brilliant. Brilliant.

MARY: How did you appear? How did you know what I said?

DOCTOR: Because I'm the Doctor.

MARY: But you can't exist. I only said to my children the other night: How many blue..._Doctor cuts in._

DOCTOR: ...flying boxes have you ever seen. I know.

MARY: But you're not how I imagined. I though you would look different.

DOCTOR: Nope. This is the way I look. The way I will look for some time. Not changing now.

MARY: No but the illustrations. You look...different.

Pause.

Doctor looks shocked.

DOCTOR: .....AMYYYY!

Amy appears in the TARDIS doorway.

AMY: What? What is it?

DOCTOR: Have I....have I changed? I still look the same now as I did yesterday. No extra hair. Cant get any longer. A mole....is there a mole on my face.....no, no, NO. I'm not a woman am I? Tell me I'm not. Coz if I am, I'll be sooooo mad...._Amy cuts in._

AMY: Doctor....you're fine.

DOCTOR: Good. That's great...good. _Turns to Mary. _For a minute then, you had me worried...._starts laughing _I thought I was a woman.

Mary on bed, slowly realising.

MARY: It is you. You're the Doctor. Oh my gosh.

Gets out of bed and slowly walks towards him.

DOCTOR: Finally. Now she gets it.

Mary in tears.

MARY: Oh Doctor. I've been praying for someone like you to come to me for so long....

DOCTOR: Mirrors.

MARY: ...what? I'm sorry. What?

DOCTOR: It's the mirrors isn't it.

MARY: How did you know? How did you know to come here? Everything we do is kept secret.

DOCTOR: It's because...well because I'm the Doctor...sorry I love to say that.

Doctor brings out psychic paper.

DOCTOR: It's because of this. Every single story you've read, every cry for help, every silent prayer you have ever made has been projected on to this. And I want to know why. So then Mary Berlington, mirrors. Why are they covered up?

Focus on a mirror in the background, that is covered in a black curtain.

MARY: The mirrors, they take things. Vases, tables, patterns.

DOCTOR: Sounds like a right party pooper. Show me.

MARY: I really don't think you'd want to be bothered with something like that...

DOCTOR: Show me.

**Scene 3**

Library in house. Smashed vases on floor. Things don't look quite right, furniture missing, pattern on wallpaper is odd.

DOCTOR: Well this was one heck of a party. Shame about the vase.

MARY: It started with that vase. One morning it was there on the table. By the evening, it was gone.

AMY: Mary, I don't think it's anything to do with your mirror. I think you have burglars.

MARY: It's not just the missing of the objects. Look.

Mary pulls the curtain off a mirror. Slow motion, funny dramatic. Nothing obvious.

AMY: Mary, that's a reflection.

DOCTOR: Or lack of. Look at where the vase used to be in the mirror.

In the reflection we can still see the vase, and all the furniture and wallpaper is as it would have been before disappearing. Vases not smashed, wallpaper patterns fine etc. But everything normal e.g people still reflected.

DOCTOR: Well that's new. Very new. When did this all start.

MARY: About 3 months ago.

DOCTOR: So it takes anything?

MARY:...yes.

DOCTOR: There's something you're not telling me. What happened?

Mary: _Crying. _I..I...

DOCTOR: Tell me.

MARY: It took my house maids, and husband. I don't know what to do. Help me Doctor.

DOCTOR: Now you see. That's an offer I can't refuse. I am the Doctor....I never get tired of saying that.

Doctor straight into action.

DOCTOR: So what we're dealing with here is a mirror thingy, that takes anything in its sight. Correct? Don't answer that...I know it is. Sooo.....we need to....

Door opens.

GIRL: Mama!

Mary quickly closes the door.

MARY: Just a moment. _Aside to Doctor. _You'd better hide. I can't be dealing with anymore at the moment.

Doctor and Amy hide in the cupboard. Girl comes in.

MARY: What is it love?

GIRL: It's Matthew. He's gone.

The Doctor sprints out the cupboard and the room. Everyone else follows. Matthews bed is empty, but the duvet and pillow are as if someone is still sleeping in it.

AMY: Doctor, what happened? Where'd he go?

DOCTOR: If I'm right in thinking...he should be...

The Doctor pulls off the curtain over the mirror. Matthew is on the other side, crying and banging on the glass. Nothing can be heard though. Mary begins weeping.

MARY: Oh my sweet child.

DOCTOR: Mary look at me. You have to trust me completely. I will do everything I can to bring your son back, but right now I have to put the curtain back over, so that nothing else can be taken.

Curtain is put back over the mirror, and Mary holds her girl close.

DOCTOR: Now everyone follow me.

All march out the room and head towards Mary's bedroom.

DOCTOR: Amy, you have to keep Mary's daughter safe, and I don't want anything happening to you either. I'm taking you to the TARDIS.

Everyone enters the room.

DOCTOR: Oh come on...that's not fair. Why that?

The TARDIS has gone, but its reflection is still in the mirror.

DOCTOR: Why the TARDIS? You could have taken a bed...or a lamp...but no, the most useful object in this room bar the chamber pot. _Aside. _Once saved the world with a chamber pot.

DOCTOR: Right Amy. Find a room where there is no mirror and take..._to the girl_ actually what is your name?

GIRL: Charlotte.

DOCTOR: Right. Take yourself and Charlotte to a room with no mirror. Stay there. I want you both safe.

AMY: But...

DOCTOR: NOW!

Amy leaves with the children.

DOCTOR: Right Mary. Mirrors. All of them. In one room. Now. Hop to it. _Aside. _Always wanted to say that by the way.

**Scene 4**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 4**

In a large hall, possibly dining hall. The room is filled with hundreds of mirrors, covering every piece of wall. The Doctor and Mary are stood in the middle.

DOCTOR: When I said every mirror in the house, I was expecting maybe 10, but wow. Okay, so now they're in one room. Was anything taken from this room?

MARY: No.

DOCTOR: Okay good. Right so they're all in one room, reflecting only what is in this room. You may ask what about all the other rooms where my things were taken? Where have they gone?

Pause.

DOCTOR: I did actually mean ask me. But never mind. Well, watch this.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and pushes the button. It lights up. All the reflections of the rooms the mirrors originally came from are projected on individual mirrors. We can see a house maids banging on the glass in one mirror, the husband on another, Matthew banging on one. The TARDIS is still projected on the mirror in Mary's room.

DOCTOR: You're mirrors aren't mirrors Mary. This alien or whatever it is, is jealous of you.

MARY: Aliens? What?

DOCTOR: Allow me to explain. This alien or foreign being, came down to Earth, however it had no immediate form, and it's just a shadow. It needed a form, but rather than going for a simple form and living the quiet life, it's chosen yours. It wants everything that you have. It wants your life Mary. However there was a catch, this alien when it landed on Earth, it fell into a sub-parallel universe, it can easily hop to and from your world and its. But it can't just stroll into your world and take things. That would cause a collapse in the dimensions. So it placed itself seemingly into your mirrors. Making them a gateway. Anything you've had as a major part of your life, it takes. It grows in strength until it can take you. The simpler the mind form, the easier it can take. But because you're aware of what it's been doing, it's going to take some time to get you.

Suddenly, in another room. CRASH. The Doctor sprints to the sound of the noise.

DOCTOR: AMYYYYYYYY!!!

Runs into the kitchen, where there is a metal tray on the floor with smashed glasses of milk.

DOCTOR: No, no, NO. They never listen, go in a room with no mirrors, and what do they do.....

Realises.

DOCTOR: There are no mirrors in here. How did it..?

The Doctor looks at the smashed glass, and there in one of the fragments is Amy, banging on the glass.

DOCTOR: It's growing in strength. And right now, we need to hurry. COME ONNNNNNN!

Doctor sprints out the room and back into the hall.

DOCTOR: Okay, okay think. Think. THINK! Why would it take Amy? We've only just got here. Why are we here? What is it doing? Why can it project through glass? What is It? Why is a llama a llama?

Pause.

DOCTOR: Focus. Think.

MARY: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Not now Mary I need to focus.

MARY: No but Doctor. The stories I read to my children every night. I think they brought you in to this.

DOCTOR: Of course! Stories. Placing us into everyone's minds.

Pause.

DOCTOR: But how did you even know about us? I mean stories about me, before its even happened. Before you even knew I existed.

MARY: It was a book. I'd never seen it before, but it was there on my shelf. Full of wonderful tales about you.

DOCTOR: Where is this book?

**Scene 5**

The Doctor and Mary are back in the library. Mary reaches up to a shelf and brings down a book. It's River Songs diary.

DOCTOR: Ah....

MARY: It just appeared one day, and all the time, grows bigger...it does make a good read though.

DOCTOR: Mary have you ever had a visitor to this house that seemed slightly odd? She was maybe looking for me.

MARY: Now that you come to mention it. Yes.

DOCTOR: Did you ever see her leave?

MARY: I er....

DOCTOR: _Commanding _Did you ever see her leave?

MARY: No.

DOCTOR: Now you see I'm very angry now. _Shouts to the sky. _NOT ONE MORE PERSON IS BEING TAKEN. DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT ONE MORE.

The Doctor places the book in his pocket.

DOCTOR: To the Hall of Mirrors.

The Doctor and Mary walk out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 6**

The Doctor is pacing around. Mary leans on a table. Nothing is said until Mary begins to cry.

DOCTOR: _Angry. _Oh do pull yourself together woman, I'm trying to....

The Doctor realises Mary is looking at him as she cries.

MARY: I should never have brought you in this forsaken house.

DOCTOR: Mary...what is it?

MARY:...your tie. Look at your tie.

The Doctor looks in the mirror and sees that it's still there but then he looks down...and it's gone.

DOCTOR: Listen Mary, don't worry about me. I'm nothing okay. It's not built up enough strength. I mean look, it only took a tiny tie.....THATS IT!

MARY: What? A tiny tie?

DOCTOR: No, no, NO. How could I have been so stupid, so oblivious? It was there all along. The answer, right in front of me. Right in front of us.

MARY: What?

DOCTOR: Don't you see? Of course the mirror didn't take River Song, she's not in any of the reflections. This _the Doctor holds up the book. _Isn't even real. Look.

The Doctor holds up the book to the mirror. But it has no reflection.

DOCTOR: The creature created this book so I would be embedded in your minds. It projected everything you said about me onto my Psychic Paper so I would come into this house. It's been taking your things to build up its strength before the main man arrives. Its not after you Mary. It's me!

The Doctors trousers disappear.

DOCTOR: Oh for Pete's sake, at least let me keep my dignity.

Mary looks shocked and looks away. The Doctor grabs a mirror to cover his nakedness.

MARY: I've got some trousers you can wear upstairs.

**Scene 6**

In Mary's bedroom. The Doctor is admiring his new trousers in the mirror.

DOCTOR: Aaaahh they'll do perfectly. Thankyou Mary.

The Doctor turns around to look at Mary but she's lying down on the bed asleep.

DOCTOR: Yes, being me is rather tiring I suppose. Still duty calls.

The Doctor scans the room with his sonic screwdriver. He swivels it around the room until it lands on Mary. The sonic screwdriver beeps in a way of alerting the Doctor...the troubles there. The Doctor slowly walks towards Mary. Then he turns and glances in the mirror, where a strange ghostly figure is slowly making its way towards Mary's reflection.

DOCTOR: Mary. MARY. _Mary wakes up. _I want you to slowly come towards me. Slowly now.

Mary warily and confusedly walks towards the Doctor. She turns to look at the mirror but...

DOCTOR: Mary don't look at the mirror. Keep looking at me.

Mary continues walking forwards but then hesitates and glances at the mirror. She sees the ghost like figure and screams. ZAP, a portal opens dragging Mary in. However the Doctor becomes determined and grabs Mary's hand.

DOCTOR: NOT HER! NOT TODAY!

The Doctor drags Mary away from the chaos and the portal closes. They both lie in a heap catching their breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 7**

CHARLOTTE: Mama!

Mary quickly turns around and sees her daughter and son stood in the doorway.

MARY: Oh my sweet, sweet children! Come here!

The children run to her and they all hug. The Doctor sits in the background looking confused.

DOCTOR: Amy....

He gets up and starts running around the house.

DOCTOR: AMY? AMY?

AMY: Looking for someone?

Amy is stood in the doorway of the dining hall/ hall of mirrors.

DOCTOR: Come here you! _Both start laughing and hug. _What happened?

AMY: I dunno. It was like being sucked out of existence, and then I ended up here. Great isn't it!

DOCTOR: What about the others? Did the house maids and Mary's husband make it out?

AMY: They must have done.

DOCTOR: Come on.

**Scene 8**

Mary's Bedroom. Her husband is stood with his arm around her. The children are on either side of them. Happy family. The Doctor and Amy walk in. Something is not right the Doctor realises.

DOCTOR: I don't understand. Why did it just let you go? No monster ever in human history, has just let their prisoner go. Why this one?

AMY: Just accept that you're wrong Doctor. Come on. We're all here.

The Doctor takes his stand against everyone.

DOCTOR: I'm never wrong. And I'm not about to be today. Amy! Come with me. That's it just follow me.

Amy follows the Doctor. He's heading in the direction of the one mirror left in Mary's bedroom. The Doctor suddenly swivels round grabs Amy by the arm and drags her to the mirror, where he pulls the curtain off.

DOCTOR: Not one of you...bar me and Mary...are real. NOT ONE OF YOU! LOOK!

Amy has no reflection in the mirror. Just a ghostly grey shadow.

DOCTOR: _To ghost Amy. _Why did you do this? Why did you come?

GHOST AMY: What do you mean why did we come? Just look. Look at yourself Doctor.

The Doctor looks away from his reflection in the mirror and notices that he is transparent.

GHOST AMY: You let your minds believe we were real and that allowed us to take hold of your minds. Fix that Doctor.

The Doctor, looks up, anger takes hold of him. He grabs a chair and swings it at Amy, the husband, and the children. All of them shatter like glass.

DOCTOR: I've failed.

MARY: Doctor.

DOCTOR: Don't even say that name anymore. You should NEVER HAVE LET ME COME! I NEVER COULD STAND WATCHING CHILDREN CRY AND NOT DOING ANYTHING. IT WORSE WHEN ITS THE PARENTS. Can you imagine how hard it is to be me. The last one of my kind. ALONE! Not one person in this stupid planet can grasp the fact I DO THESE THINGS BECAUSE I CARE!.

Mary silently walks up to the Doctor. Hugs him and whispers in his ear.

MARY: You are the most wonderful person. There is a way you can do this. Save Amy and my family. That's all I ask. And if you don't. You'll just have to spend the rest of your life watching me cry.

The Doctor looks up...and grins. Steps away and begins pacing. He then stops.

DOCTOR: Would that work? Yes, no, no, no...that would never work.

Pause.

DOCTOR: YES!

Looks up and grins. Leaps up on the bed and swings on the bed posts.

DOCTOR: COME ON YOU BIG MONSTER. TAKE ME! MY MIND'S WIIIDEEEEE OPEN!

The Doctor leaps towards the mirror.

DOCTOR: GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Doctor disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 9**

MARY: Doctor!

Mary runs through to the hall of mirrors and begins frantically smashing them one by one. Each person trapped in the mirrors begins banging and shaking their heads. But Mary carries on smashing.

MARY: Look what you've done to my life. You've destroyed it. Now I'm going to destroy yours!

Suddenly all the mirrors EXPLODE. Mary dives on to the floor. So scared. A loud whirring and a blue glow fades and glows. The TARDIS appears. Quiet. The door opens, and Mary's husband runs out. Runs towards Mary and kisses her.

HUSBAND: Hello Darling.

The two children run out and hug their parents. Happy reunion. All crying. The Doctor casually strolls out the TARDIS.

DOCTOR: Hello Mary.

Mary leaps up and runs to the Doctor. She pecks him on the cheek, hugs him and says....

MARY: You wonderful, wonderful man.

DOCTOR: I couldn't stand to see people cry.

MARY: How did you do it?

DOCTOR: It was all very simple actually. I just took something from their world....the TARDIS. Oh and a few people...and a vase....and a chamber pot. Never ever leave a chamber pot behind.

MARY: But what about the book, and the mirrors.

DOCTOR: Me taking the aliens things, caused his world to collapse. He'll never bother you again.

AMY: _Stood in the doorway of the TARDIS._ Come on Doctor. He's not happy.

MARY: What did you do to the poor man?

DOCTOR: Oh he wont be poor for long. At the moment he may be stuck inside the...er...chamber pot. But he will soon have his own world to rule over, filled with everything he ever wanted. Slight disadvantage though. He may also have the Daleks to deal with...oh and the Cyberman. Still he can always inhabit them. I wont mind.

HOUSEMAID: _Stumbles out the TARDIS _What is that thing?

DOCTOR: Oh yeah. You may have some very confused maids. Still you can deal with them. I know you can. _The Doctor grins._

MARY: Will I ever see you again?

DOCTOR: We'll see.

He walks in to the TARDIS and dematerialises.

The End.

Thanks for reading this script..pleeaasseee review and send me any suggestions for anything. I will be writing more scripts so pleaasseee read them.

The SlushMaster


	6. A Message

**Hi guys so yeah. I'm glad you enjoyed the story and for those of you who gave me feedback, you'll be pleased to know I got my act together and have begun rewriting and editing Mirror Mirror. I've tried to include all that you've said to improve the script so pleeeeasee read and tell me what you think so far.**

**Thanks**

**The Slush Master**


End file.
